youtaitesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluffy Cactus
Fluffy, also known as Fluffy Cactus, is a singer on YouTube. Fluffy is an Alto singer and considers herself to have a weird high singing voice. Before, Fluffy was known as Fuko. Fluffy joined YouTube on 15th October 2012 with her first cover Ill take my panties off. Fluffy got into the Youtaite community after meeting some wonderful people through the internet. Fluffy does mainly English covers of songs, and sometimes writes her own translyrics. She is also an animator who usually animates more than sings when participating in chorus battles. Chorus battles that she has been involved with are MBCB, Vocafx, KCEDB2, TTB2014, SOCB, DMCB, TTB2015, UYCB. She is planning to be part of , SACB, OCB, Tengoku CB In some of her time, Fluffy does Voice acting. Fluffy oc.png|First picture of OC Fluffy oc .png|SOCB drawn by fluffy, lineart by Ducky and ceri, Coloured by Nerp 8576f6-1430853945.jpg|OCB test art by Shyael Fluffy-0.png|SOCB Chibi drawn and lineart by Ryo, Colour by fluffy Floofy.png|UYCB by Eeva Fluffy.png|By fluffy List of Songs covered. Japanese Covers: ~ All these are pretty old so they might sound really bad. Macaron - 27th October 2012 Rotten girl 31st October 2012 Megumeru - 3rd November 2012 Egomama - 14th Novemeber 2012 Toki wo kizamu uta - 11 February 2013 Long distance love affair - 17th February 2014 English covers: Rainbow Factory - 23rd May 2014 Numb - 31st May 2014 Neoteny Love - 30th June 2014 DoReMiFa - 11th July 2014 Pink and Black - 11th August 2014 Leave in the summer but youre always in my fluffoughts - 3rd November 2014 Bad end night - 24th December 2014 Du-Du-Wa Do it! - 19th March 2015 Tarte Tatin - 24th March 2015 Echo - 28th May 2015 Realistic logical Ideologist - 6th July 2015 I make a silly face - 12th July 2015 List of Collab's Note/ Alot of the duets below are done with its yuki chan Toeto - 7th November 2012 w/ Kasai Long distance love affair - 2nd December 2012 w/ Yuki Memories - 3rd December 2012 w/ Magnet - 3rd December 2012 w/ Yuki Synchroncity 3 - 8th January 2013 w/ Julie Sayako - 28th January 2013 w/ Yuki Egomama - 19th June 2013 w/ Rolling girl - 23rd June 2013 w/ Kumo My dearest - 26th August 2013 w/ Yuki Departures - 10th November 2013 w/ Yuki The hardest thing - 30th May 2014 w/ Dai You'll play your part - 15th June 2014 w/Chorus Drop pop Candy - 13th August 2014 w/ Yuki Party x Party - 18th September 2014 w/Chorus Game of life - 24th November 2014 w/Chorus Phantom Thief Peter and Jenny - 22nd December 2014 w/ Bloo Trick and treat - 22nd December 2014 w/ Spice Deep sea city - 28th May 2015 w/ Ice Voice Acting Lucky star , Konata - 22nd December 2012 Baka to Test to shoukanjuu , Shimada - 13th January 2013 Clannad , nagisa & Sanea - 20th January 2013 Professor layton , Luke - 30th April 2013 Sakurasou , Shiina - 1st June 2013 Trivia *Fluffy believes she is a cactus *Fluffy wishes to be king of the desert (One day) *Her favourite colours are pink and green *She loves Axolotls. They are her spirit animal. Don't ask. *Her favourite song is Neoteny Love. *She wants to create an plush alpaca army to take over the world. *She secretly has a huge cacti-crush on yuki //OHHH SPOILERS! Category:Female Youtaites